Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure
Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure is the seventh episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearance of Dyna Blade and Dyna Chick. Episode Synopsis King Dedede purposely steals a giant egg that belongs to Dyna Blade. He later tricks Dyna Blade into thinking Kirby was the one who stole it. Plot The episode starts off with King Dedede going bird watching with Escargoon trailing behind. As Dedede inspects the birds (which are Shy-birds, Fly-birds, Blue-birds, Two-birds, Crazy-birds, and Lazy-birds), Escargoon notices that all the birds got scared and flew away. Suddenly, a huge black cloud shrouds Cappy Town and causes destruction, such as uprooting trees and causing the land to become barren, and even blowing away the mayor's sheep and demolishing Kirby's house. Dedede, amazed, tells Escargoon that they have just seen a legendary bird called the Dyna Blade. The citizens of Cappy Town investigate the incident. Tiff, along with Spikehead, also investigates until Tuff comes along and says that the wind had blown down Kirby's house. Tiff then asks her dad, Sir Ebrum, if he had found out anything. He replies that it isn't radioactive and Chief Bookem suggests that it may be a tornado, with Fololo & Falala agreeing. Tiff and Spikehead split up to see if they can find something, while Tuff bumps into Professor Curio. Suddenly, Tiff calls everyone to come and see an important discovery: a Dyna Feather. Stunned, Professor Curio starts to tell the Cappies a story about the Dyna Blade. He states that the Dyna Blade is "A bird of ancient times with wings that shone like the sun and claws as sharp as swords. It appeared only once a century to Cappy Town to lay an egg and when the egg hatched, she'd leave and reappear 100 years later and repeat the process century after century." Curio then exclaims that Dyna Blade is searching for a place to lay her egg. Suddenly, three Cappy kids come and say that the fields are ravaged. Everyone runs to the fields where they see a whole patch of watermelons destroyed. One citizen complains that this was Kirby's doing, but Tiff says that he has no proof. Ironically, however, Kirby walks into the fields and eats a watermelon. Astonished and enraged, the citizens form a mob and chase Kirby. They chase Kirby all the way into the mountains, where he becomes hunger-struck. He starts to daydream about food, first watermelons, to which he recalls the angered citizen and refuses, but then he thinks of cake where he eats it, but it turns out it was his imagination. Kirby then sees a platter of delicacies on the ground and chases after it. Unfortunately for Kirby, it turns out it was a trap set up by Dedede; Dedede ends up trapping Kirby in the back of his tank and continues driving up the mountain. Little did Dedede and Escargoon know that Torkori and Rick were watching and Tokkori goes to follow Dedede. At the top of the mountain, Dedede and Escargoon bring Kirby to Dyna Blade's egg and convince him to eat it. To "sweeten" the bargain, Dedede leaves a pair of matches by Kirby and leaves the mountain. Kirby starts to get delusional, thinking of ways to cook the egg. Back in town, Rick picks up the decoy used by Dedede to capture Kirby and tells Tiff and Tuff that Dedede captured Kirby. Tiff and Tuff travel up the mountain until a piece of an eggshell hits Tuff on his head and shatters. Tiff says that the eggshell fell from at the top of the mountain. When they reach the top, Tiff and Tuff are shocked to see that the egg of Dyna Blade is broken and they assume that Kirby must've eaten it. Tiff then has a feeling that Dedede tricked Kirby into doing so, but suddenly Dyna Blade comes from nowhere. Frightened, Tiff and Tuff hide behind a rock to see Dyna Blade looking for her egg. Angered, Dyna Blade creates a storm and leaves to search for the culprit that took her egg. Unfortunately, Dedede is one step ahead and creates a picture of the culprit (Kirby), on an open field using mud symbolizing that Kirby was the one who ate her egg. Dyna Blade passes over the field and falls for Dedede's plan and heads out looking for Kirby. Meanwhile, Kirby is down by the lake fishing when Tiff and Tuff find him. They are angered and say that all he cares about is food until Dyna Blade's cry interrupts. Dyna Blade tries to grab Kirby and misses, and Kine tells Kirby to run. Kirby does so and dodges some of Dyna Blade's attacks at the same time. When Kirby has nowhere to run, however, Kine tells Kirby to go underwater because Dyna Blade can't get him there. Kirby does, but he loses oxygen quickly and is forced to resurface. While Dyna Blade is distracted, Kirby makes a run for Cappy Town, where, unfortunately, Dyna Blade is quickly on his tail. She flies over Cappy Town, causing major devastation such as uprooting trees and toppling houses over. Tiff and Tuff try to convince Coo to wise talk to Dyna Blade, but Coo says that nothing will replace Dyna Blade's loss. Kirby loses Dyna Blade for an instant, but she creates a huge gust of wind with her wings, causing Tiff, Tuff, Professor Curio, Coo, and Kirby to be swept up in a tornado. After the tornado dissipates, Tiff notices Kirby in Dyna Blade's mouth. Dyna Blade tries to swallow Kirby, but using quick thinking, Tiff calls Kabu to send the Warp Star. Dyna Blade then grabs Kirby with her talons. However, Kirby squeezes out and heads to Dyna Blade's left wing where he is flung off, but luckily lands on the Warp Star. Kirby tries attacking Dyna Blade, but her body is too tough, making Kirby's attacks ricochet off her. She flings him away yet again where he lands on the Warp Star. Kirby then uses a different strategy and starts to twirl around Dyna Blade. This makes her become dizzy and she plummets to the ground, but before she lands, she regains consciousness. Tiff tells Kirby to suck up Dyna Blade, but it's useless as Dyna Blade is too big and heavy. She lets loose a huge gust of wind from her mouth, which makes Kirby fall off his Warp Star, where he is yet again caught by Dyna Blade. King Dedede and Escargoon try to take out Kirby using a cannonball, but Dyna Blade reflects the attack which causes King Dedede's Tank to explode. However, the Warp Star strikes Dyna Blade in the neck which makes her let go of Kirby, who falls to the ground below. Fortunately, however, Kirby lands in the ocean. Kirby then meets up with Tiff and Tuff, but their reunion is cut short when Dyna Blade reappears. Kirby tries to make a run for it, but trips over a rock and gets stuck in a crevice. Seemingly doomed, Kirby tries to struggle free before Dyna Blade gets him. All of a sudden, Dyna Blade's baby comes out of nowhere with a banana peel, which makes Dyna Blade stop in her tracks. The baby tells Kirby that he's hungry and wants more food. Kirby manages to get out of the crevice and shakes a nearby tree to drop a banana from the top. The baby eats it and eats one more banana before it stares at his mother. Dyna Blade, filled with tears, lands on the ground to be reunited with her offspring. Dyna Blade looks at Kirby, who becomes frightened thinking he's going to be attacked again. However, Dyna Blade brushes her wing against Kirby as a form of thanks. Baffled, Tiff wonders how the chick knew Kirby; Kine responds saying that Kirby hatched the baby. Tokkori appears and says that Kirby was cooking the egg and he left to go warn someone. However, the fire sped up the hatching process, which means Kirby wasn't going to eat the egg after all. This makes Dyna Blade glare at Kirby, who slowly walks away. Tiff says that someone should eat Kirby to teach him a lesson. Scared, Kirby runs away to a nearby hill. Tiff assures him that she was only kidding and that Kirby would be too tough to eat. Kirby, relieved, runs back to the group with joy, which marks the end of the episode. Changes in the Dub Script changes * In the Japanese version, King Dedede lists the birds he sees by name, such as correctly naming a Copper Pheasant, a Shrike, a Thrush, a Toucan, a couple of Salmon-crested Cockatoos, a scarlet macaw, and an owl. In the English dub, he simply describes what the birds are doing. * In the Japanese version, after Tiff runs off to gather evidence of a supposed tornado hypothesized by her father, Tuff just says that this was no ordinary problem. In the English dub, he declares that he'd look for Kirby. * In the Japanese version, after Tuff runs up to the massive feather and is repelled by it, he thinks of it as a knife dropped by a monster; however, in the English dub, he simply said it stung him. This was most likely edited to make sense of why Tuff was repelled. * The sound of Kirby's stomach grumbling differs greatly between the Japanese version and the English dub. * When King Dedede and Escargoon catch Kirby, Escargoon comments that being captured is what happens when one doesn't watch their appetite, but in the English dub, he simply requests for the decoy to be ditched as a result of watching his weight. ** After Tokkori leaves, Rick only makes a noise out of confusion, but in the English dub, he says "crikey." * During Kirby's fantasy, the sentient, floating eggs are silent in the Japanese version, but in the English dub, they chant "eggs, eggs, eggs..." in a cheerful manner. * The song King Dedede sings differs greatly in tone between the Japanese version and the English dub, with the latter having more enthusiasm. * When Tiff asks Meta Knight what they should do to calm down Dyna Blade, Meta Knight only responds by saying that Kirby can only face his consequences, while Tiff disagrees with his cold-hearted solution. In the English dub, he's more cryptic about this solution and Tiff simply asks to clarify. * After Tiff teases that Kirby should be eaten in order to gain enough empathy to stop eating everything in sight, Kirby runs off. In the Japanese version, Tiff suggests going back into town and fixing the damage while in the English dub, she declares that it was a joke and that Kirby would be "too tough to eat." *In the Japanese version, Tokkori claimed he saw the egg hatch. In the dub, Tokkori claims he left to find someone to warn and theorizes the egg hatched after he left. Scene changes * In the Japanese version, after Dyna Blade destroys the environment she flies over, King Dedede mentions that was a Dyna Blade, to which Escargoon asks "that was a bird?" In the English dub, the part where Escargoon speaks after Dedede was removed in favor of the opening credits. * In the Japanese version, there is a scene after revealing the new location of Kirby's house in which Tiff further wonders what it was while Tuff accuses the king of summoning another monster and from there, Tiff questions her father in his findings. In the English dub, it immediately cuts from Kirby's house to Tiff asking Sir Ebrum about his findings since the brief exchange between Tiff and Tuff was removed. * After the watermelon fields have been revealed to have been destroyed, Honey asks "Awful.. who did this?" before the Cappy behind her accuses Kirby of wrecking the fields. In the English dub, Honey's line is removed as it cuts to an immediate accusation. * After Kawasaki is advertising what appears to be a new dish, Chief Bookem declares his preparedness for Dyna Blade's arrival by repeatedly firing a pistol into the air. In the English dub, the chief's scene is cut to avoid references to violence. ** While Dyna Blade is chasing Kirby into town and destroying it, there are scenes involving Chief Bookem attempting to open fire at the massive, archaic fowl before he's ultimately blown away by the gusts, and following this is a scene of Curio inside of his house protecting his valuables and taking comfort in the fact that his house will be safe. In the English dub, the last two aforementioned scenes were removed to avoid references to guns and possibly time constraints on 4Kids' part. * When Tiff and Tuff recover from being blown away, Tuff tries to subtly beg for Dyna Blade's forgiveness after Tiff concludes that if Kirby was dropped, he'd never survive. In the English dub, Tuff's line was removed. Trivia * In this episode, Kirby holds his breath when hiding underwater and soon must resurface for air. However, he has no trouble staying underwater in A Fish Called Kine. it:Uovo con Sorpresa ja:逆襲! ダイナブレイド Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes